


Useless Pastor

by iridescent_taizai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Bashing, Corpse Desecration, Eye Trauma, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_taizai/pseuds/iridescent_taizai
Summary: Sannes wants to do horrible things to Nick's corpse. He follows through.
Kudos: 11





	Useless Pastor

**Author's Note:**

> warning: sannes fucks an eye socket  
> also some mild bashing of nick (even tho i love him tbh)  
> yeah fair warning i'm 99% sure sannes is a necrophilliac + he's a confirmed sadist so if you aint okay w that you should begone

He finally slumped down to the ground, lifeless. He had said nothing to them...useless. Absolutely fucking useless.

Sannes let his breath go, stretching out his hand and admiring his own bruised knuckles. Usually it didn't take that many hits...albiet, the nail ripping was enough to make most talk, but even a beating...he really kept his mouth shut, didn't he? Good choice for a pastor.

"Seven hits." Ralph blinked in awe, stepping away from the chair and admiring the handiwork of the First Brigade. "Tougher than he looked."

Sannes nodded, hearing his neck crack as he stretched and turning back to the corpse on the floor. It was completely still...and to think that he'd just been whimpering like a bitch. Yeah, Sannes had shut him up real good...don't talk out of line. What, did that old pastor want to start a civil war?

Sannes knelt down, knuckles throbbing as he looked at the bruises on the dead pastor's face. One, two...one was many time darker than the others. One on his jaw...and then the marks on his neck. Sannes had choked him out, pinned him to the wall when he had first opened the door, but to think he had left that much of an injury...

"...Djel?"

Sannes looked up from the corpse, hand on the darkened bruise. Ralph had his arms crossed, a look of confusion plastered on his face. To say the man looked uncomfortable wouldn't be too far off. Watching your coworker examine their kill this closely wasn't something everyone was used to seeing, but Ralph should have been familiar enough with it. Sannes was Sannes. He had his oddities, even though they were frankly disgusting, if Ralph had anything to say about it.

Sannes gave another nod, taking his hand away from the face of the corpse, and Ralph understood. Shaking his head, the blond left to stand guard - not that Sannes wasn't used to that sort of reaction. That's exactly why he let his partner leave the room beforehand - even Sannes himself felt some shame in this. 

Well, at first, anyway. Now it was the only way he could get off.

He'd done plenty of awful things - killed countless people, protected the secrets of the King and kept the peace within the Walls. Peace within the Walls was something that justified the necessary evil of murder, but this other thing...did it _really_ count as rape? Sannes supposed it did, but he had always had a thing for death. Once they stopped breathing, no one cared about them anyway. Double for someone like this...a friendless man of God. In a way, it made this all the more satisfying.

Oh, if only his body were cold. Sannes looked the pastor in the eyes again...what had once been wide and afraid was now glazed over, dull and unfocused. This man had been surprisingly quiet during the torture, not giving the screaming that Sannes had hoped, but the soft crying was...Sannes didn't know that kind of thing would turn him on. It was different. Not that he didn't go for it, of course. The pitiful look on that pastor's face made him seem like a kicked dog.

Of course, that had only made Sannes rip his nails out harder. Twist them, tear the skin, whatever he could to get a reaction. Then Ralph gagged the pastor, and...

Sannes unbuttoned the pants of his uniform, the belt and waistcloth already undone. Normally, he would have flipped the body over, but they were short on time. The pastor's mouth would have to suffice.

It was still warm as he slid in, wet from both spit and blood. The bastard had died before they had gotten the chance to pull teeth - Sannes hadn't intended to kill him with the beating. He'd just gotten carried away with it. Part of him felt guilty for getting carried away, for using the mouth of a dead man, but at the same time it was the only way he could satisfy himself now that he'd beaten someone to death again. It was never just the death itself - the killing was just as important for him. Quick, painless deaths were never fun, even if he could still use the body after.

He hit the back of the corpse's mouth, sliding down the dead man's throat with a grunt. If the pastor were alive, he would have been choking, not just on Sannes but on his own spit and blood. Shit - if Ralph weren't there, he would have raped him. Who cared if it was a man? They died all the same, their throats all felt the same. No one cared after they stopped breathing.

There was a point where Sannes had straddled the corpse completely, a hand on the back of its head and wildly thrusting into its mouth. Jesus - the entire event, from the pastor getting choked against the wall to the moment when he had fallen lifeless to the ground, it all just...fuck, he wanted to cut Nick's head off. Use it until the flesh rotted away.

He took himself out of the dead man's mouth, stroking himself as he looked down at the body under him. The mouth had been forced open, and between that and the dull, lifeless eyes...shit, he wanted to. He really wanted to, no one was here to stop him.

Sliding into the pastor's eye was a tighter fit than he had fantasized, Sannes panting as he felt the eye give way into the socket. It was so warm, shit...felt like it was about to cut him in half. He wouldn't last long in this, not at all. He'd wanted to do this to someone for so long, and _godfuckingdammit_ this felt better than he imagined. Even if the blood just bubbled around him, didn't flood out of the eye like it would have normally, the red still covered him, and - shit, the thought of doing this while the pastor was still conscious, alive and begging for him to stop--

Sannes came harder than he had in years, rough grunting turning into low, raspy moans. He gripped onto the pastor's head, nails digging into hair and skin as he flooded the corpse's eye socket with seed. It was almost too much sensation to handle, Sannes having to pull out and trail white onto the pastor's face. His dead, bruised-up, useless fucking face. This was all he was good for, all he ever had been good for.

Sannes had to catch his breath, slowly collecting himself as he fixed his pants. His belt and waistcloth were fastened and adjusted, and if it weren't for the sweat that had started to roll down the side of his face, it would have been difficult to tell that the man had been doing anything at all. He raised back up to a crouch, tilting the pastor's head away from the door, hiding the semen dripping out of his eye socket and the white on his face. Right...cover this up. It was a robbery gone bad. That was what him and Ralph had agreed on.

Sannes stood up, taking the chair from earlier and carrying it back over to the desk in the corner of the room. When he pushed it back where it had been when the First Brigade's members had first entered the room, the scene really did look like a break-in gone south. All part of the M.O., as usual.

Ralph was standing at the door when Sannes finally exited the room, the black-haired man still slightly out-of-breath. Upon looking at his partner, he saw that Ralph's face had turned grey, although his expression remained as neutral as ever...grey from disgust, no doubt. Sannes knew his partner was thinking something along the lines of "what a sick fuck", and to that, Sannes would say that yes, he was one. Still felt guilty for some parts of it, a guilt that he couldn't place, but for the most part he just didn't care anymore.

Sannes took his place at the other side of the doorframe, hands behind his back and standing at attention, just in time to hear the barracks' door swing open.

"Nick!"


End file.
